Ever After: Lunar Chronicles
by Aqua1328
Summary: This is the first of my Happily Ever After Chronicles. It my story about Cinder and Kai. I am removing the whole lunar mess. Cinder is still a cyborg. I hope you like this story. On pause for a little while. :D


**There are so few fanfics for Lunar Chronicles. I love the story, and so I thought I'd write a happily ever after for it. This story will be short, only 5 chapters tops. Read and Review Please!**

**Cinder POV**  
Iko has been gone longer than normal. She must be slowly strolling back to my stall. I am fiddling with my foot. It is way too small. I hear someone clear their throat and ask, in a deep gravely voice, "Is Linh Cinder here?" I look up as fast as I can, and doing so, I whack my head on the table. The first thing my cyborg brain registers when I finally look up is so handsome. My client has inky black hair, carmel skin, and chocolately eyes. A split second after I register these things, I realize my 'visitor' is Prince Kai. I gasp and stand up to curtsy, without realizing that my foot is currently unattached. I almost fall over, before regaining my balance.  
I answer, "I am Linh Cinder." Prince Kai answers, "You're not what I expected."  
I ask, "What did you expect?"  
Prince Kai responds, "I don't know. An ancient old man?"  
I laugh and answer, "I guess I'm not ordinary, Your Highness. What has brought you to my humble shop, Your Highness?"  
Prince Kai responds, "Don't call me Your Highness, or any other titles. I get enough of that normally. You can call me Kai. And I am having some trouble with my android. Can you help?"  
I answered, "I can try, Your Highne-Kai." He nods and walks away. I get to work right after he leaves.

**Kai POV**  
I look at the map the royal technical crew gave me. I am utterly and truly lost. The streets of New Bejing are confusing and maze-like. I take a couple more random turns before the narrow alleys open up to a broad wide street. The street is bustling and cheerful. There is a group of children holding hands and singing, "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!" I decide to ask for directions. I go into a bakery, and ask, "Where is Linh Cinder's Mechanical shop?"  
A gruff looking lady answers, "Oh...That stall is right across the street. Can't miss it, it's littered with mechanical stuff and lined with shelves."  
I answer, "Thanks." I walk across the street, and sure enough, I see a small stall, lined with shelves covered in mechanical parts. However, it appears to be empty. I peer in. I say, "Is Linh Cinder here?" I move just in time to avoid a serious and embarrassing forehead bump. I look down at the occupant of the stall and see, to my surprise a young, small, petite sixteen year old girl. She has kinda curly, brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She is wearing a grease covered white tank-top, dirty cargo pants with a million pockets, and work gloves.

**Later**  
Right now, I am slouching in my chair, sitting in a boring meeting with a couple old men. My thoughts keep going back to Cinder. She was so nice. It was like talking to an old friend. I felt like someone finally understood me. She wasn't afraid of making jokes with me or being herself. It felt...good to be understood. Then, one of the old men snaps me out of my day dream. "Kai, I asked you a question! I want to know how close Doctor is to finding a cure!" I jump up, startled, and my cheeks burning. "Huh, what did you say?" Whoops, wrong thing to say. The old man's face is turning bright red with anger, and the vein in his neck is pulsing. I'm gonna be in some major trouble.

**Ok, this is only my fourth story. So far I have finished only one of those four stories, and I am busy wrapping up another. Juggling everything is quite a challenge. I hope you liked it. Once I finish this story up, I will start a series called Happily Ever After. This is the first story for it. It will be stories telling of the untold endings of characters. Omg, I STILL haven't read Scarlet. I really need a memory refresher too. I am putting this story on pause until I have read the second book. Iris, your advice was appreciated alot. I see your comment about the scenery, and I tried to work on that a little bit. I apologize, I haven't read the first book in like a year, and I don't know if I'm gonna write like Miss Meyer does. I don't think I can compare to her. However, thanks for the appearance editing, and this is the revised chapter. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
